Master and Mistress
by Arurommi
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger submit to each other. A babe story. Rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered why I didn't choose Ranger sooner.

He always took good care of me, he always took me under his wing and he was always there for me when I needed him.

A lot had happened during the past 6 months and we had been together for 4 of them.

Morelli and I had decided we just couldn't make things work and stopped seeing each other- completely.

I had a new stalker who had a thing for curly haired brunettes. The idiot got caught when he had followed me to the police station when I had to drop off a current skip.

My landlord had decided I was too much of a danger magnet and, through a _very_ honest letter, told me I had a week to pack up.

So _Batman_ saved the day when he came in and found me crying face down in a pillow. Without a hint of hesitation, he pulled me up, carried Rex out of the kitchen and drove us to _Rangeman_.

" _Don't worry anymore, Babe."_ He said. " _We're together now."_

Since I had moved in with Ranger, I had no rent or grocery money to pay and my bank account was filled to the brim.

I might not have wanted to be the _perfect Burg wife_ but I didn't want to be the kind of woman who lived on her man's expense either. I still worked for Vinnie and got into a lot of misadventures with Lula.

But I noticed Ranger hadn't been himself. He had been a wake most nights, missed a lot of meals and grimaced a lot when he rubbed the back of his neck.

When I asked him what was wrong after I had finally noticed the dark circles under his eyes, he had explained there had been a lot of security breaches with several clients.

"Turns out someone had sent a virus into the system that trashed the security of every house. We've had tons of angry phone calls and emails from clients wanting to know what the hell had happened." He sighed. "We've managed to extract the virus but it's going to take a while to clean up the mess it made."

About a week later, Ranger had spent the entire work day finishing a new deal with the final customer and the poor man looked relieved.

I don't know whether it was a snap or impulsive decision, but I came up with the craziest idea of how to cheer him up.

If my mother had found out what I had planned for the evening, she would probably check herself into the nearest nuthouse.

I stood waiting between the wall and bedroom door, straining my ears for Ranger to arrive.

Nerves and anticipation stirred through my belly as I got my thoughts together.

 _This was okay. We were together now and he deserved it. Who knows? It could be fun_.

My breath caught when I heard the lock turn and the front door open.

" _I'm back, Babe."_

I grinned. He sounded irritated.

"I'm in the bedroom. Could you come in here, _please_?"

I held my breath when I heard his footsteps approach and saw him walk past the door through the cracks. N'aw, the poor guy must have been exhausted. His ESP was faulty.

"Babe?"

That was my cue.

I came out of my hiding place and stood with my hands on my hips. I had to fight down the urge to laugh when I saw how wide his eyes had got.

I was wearing a tiny black bandeau top with a matching sarong tied around my waist, low enough to _just_ conceal the _promised lands_. A golden body chain hung between my breasts and down the centre of my back from a collar clasped around my neck.

My hair was tied in a high ponytail, my lips were painted a scarlet red and I had sprayed on some sweet smelling perfume.

" _Babe…"_ Ranger growled as I went up to him while swaying my hips. "What's the occasion?"

I slid my hands up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No occasion. After you saved me from living with my parents and worked your ass off all week, I thought you could use some _fun_. I think you'll like _master and lover."_

" _Lover?"_

"It's sounds a lot nicer than _slave."_

He shone his 2000 watt smile as he held me to him. "Now I wish I made you move in with me a lot sooner."

His lips pressed against mine while he trailed his fingertips up and down my spine, making me shudder.

We parted for breath and he tugged lightly on the chain, pulling me up onto tiptoe. "Has my _lover_ been good for her _master?"_ His eyes had dilated pure black.

I couldn't help but giggle. " _Yes, Master. I was planning to start the evening by massaging your poor aching muscles."_

Ranger's smile widened. _"Good girl."_ Then he kissed me sweetly.

I pulled his shirt over his head before pushing him back to sit on the edge of the bed. I grabbed a bottle off the nightstand and scrambled behind him.

I poured some spicy smelling massage oil onto my hands and glided my fingers over his broad shoulders before pressing my thumbs into the nape of his neck. He groaned in satisfaction as I kneaded the toned tissue above his shoulder blades. I slid my hands down to the small of his back before moving around his ribcage and across his firm abs.

I leaned forward and began a trail of kisses from his shoulder to the crook of his neck as my fingers stroked his chest. I pulled back to begin pressuring the muscles from top to bottom. I heard him sigh with relief as my knuckles relieved him of the tension.

I was back to rubbing his shoulders and neck when he slowly stood up to face me and give me a perfect view of what was building up _down stairs._

Ranger leant forward, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His eyes were warm and filled with a fiery passion that made me melt.

I felt his hands slide up my spine before he pressed his lips to mine. His fingers unhooked my bandeau top; freeing my breasts as he tossed it aside.

My arms wound around his neck so I could deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced and explored but I submitted mine as I stuck to my role of the evening.

I moaned as Ranger forced his way into my mouth before clasping my wrists to push me down on to the bed; pinning me with my arms either side of my head. He gently rested himself on top of me as he continued to assault my mouth. I could feel his _manly pride_ beginning to dig into my stomach.

Our eyes locked as we parted for breath.

" _Arms above your head."_ He ordered softly.

I obeyed and arched my back for some extra credit. Ranger grinned with approval before beginning to brush his lips across my skin. I sighed as he cupped his hand against my breast and started kneading it with his fingertips.

The thrills that ignited within me hardened my nipples into painful peaks. Ranger brushed his thumb over the one belonging to the breast he neglected, I gasped when he pinched it between a thumb and forefinger which began teasing the fire building up in the _lady garden_.

His lips tugged into a smirk when my breath started to get ragged. He pushed himself up and pulled me with him by the body chain.

He stood me a couple of feet away from the bed and sat back down again; leaving me standing topless in front of him.

"Dance for me." Ranger said.

I blinked at him.

 _Okay that was unexpected and a little bit of a cliché…_

"Dance?" I repeated.

He nodded. "Then I can see if I have to put those chains to good use."

I had no idea what he had meant by _good use_ but my skin heated in all the right places as the possibilities ran through my head.

"What kind of dancing?" I asked, hoping he was thinking that I was teasing him.

Ranger smirked. " _I think you already know…"_ He growled, sending chills up my spine.

I shrugged and slowly lifted my arms above my head while circling my hips. His eyes darkened as they took in my every move.

I was surprised at how graceful I moved. I began to turn around on the spot so my back faced him. I swung my hips from side to side whilst sliding my fingers into my hair, pulling it out of my ponytail and fluffing it around my shoulders as my hands slid down over my breasts and caressed my sides.

I felt the chain being tugged near the small of my back and I was pulled into Ranger's arms. His lips brushed against my shoulder as he pushed my hair over one side. He unhooked the clasp from around my neck and plucked the chains off in one tug so they fell to the floor.

Ranger turned me around. His pants and boots were gone but his face was impassioned and hungry. He pulled me to him and crushed our lips together with his hand fisting through my hair. I let out a quiet moan as he wrestled my tongue into submission. I threw my arms around his neck to rake my fingers through his hair; freeing it from its bind.

We pulled away for breath when he started to untie my sarong. He undid the knot but kept a hold of it by the corners so he could pull me towards the bed.

" _Kneel on the bed with your hands on the headboard."_ He said, letting the sarong drop to the floor so I was now completely naked.

I crawled on to the bed and did as he said. I felt him kneel behind me before his fingertips started to glide their way up my ribs so his palms could cup my breasts. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of bliss as his thumbs started to circle my nipples; fuelling the fire that had me craving his touch.

I bent my head back. Ranger's lips pressed against my exposed neck with slow deliberate kisses and nips from his teeth; leaving me gasping for air.

He abandoned my neck and his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. " _Do you like this?"_ He whispered.

I blushed and fought down a giggle. " _Yes, Master."_

A growl vibrated from his chest before his lips were back on my neck; sucking and tasting the skin while his hands began to knead my breasts.

A ragged gasp escaped my throat when I felt his teeth sink into me. I fell back against him; he stroked the bite marks with his tongue before cradling me in his arms and lying me down on the bed.

Ranger moved to kneel between my legs. He towered over me so his long hair framed his face and hung over his shoulders. Our eyes were locked. I could see his pupils were dilated pure black and hungry like a feral predator. His boxers were gone.

He leaned forward until he was propped up on his elbows on top of me, before pressing his lips to mine as silky strands caressed my cheeks.

I closed my eyes when he trailed the kisses across my jaw and back down my neck. Ranger always knew exactly where to press his lips to make me feel this good.

After placing a final kiss on the hollow of my throat, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them at either side of my head.

I inhaled sharply as he entered me agonisingly slow, inch by inch. My eyes fluttered up open to see the lustful glint in his dilated orbs. He grinned as he arched his hips forward, making me cry out as a spasm of ecstasy surged through my core.

He growled and breathed out a breath of air as I enclosed around him. Ranger locked eyes with me again; making me shudder.

His grip on my wrists tightened before pulling them downward in a way that made me curve my back and left me panting at how deep he was inside of me.

" _Does this feel good?"_ He asked his voice in a dark hush.

His hips tilted forward again. " _Yes!"_ I moaned, digging my head back into the pillow.

Ranger laughed softly. " _Then you'll have to beg for it."_

Wow. He was really good at this role… _Why was I surprised at that?_

I licked my lips as I brought by breathing under control. _"Please…_ "

" _Not good enough..._ " He warned.

He began to withdraw from me, making me whimper. " _Please, Master…please don't stop…please don't!"_

" _Very well…"_ Ranger grinned before lowering his face down to mine to kiss me and thrusted his hips into mine.

I screamed when pure bliss exploded within my centre. I saw stars and bursts of colour as Ranger drove in and out of me with merciless brutal force.

My body glistened with sweat and my breathing laboured with each thrust and struggle I made against his hold on my wrists.

Ranger's skin glimmered with moisture, his eyes were savage as he tightened his grip on me and as we both felt ourselves nearing release.

Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, a miraculous release of white hot pleasure engulfed us. A moan tore from my throat as Ranger groaned and collapsed on top of me.

Once we got our breathing under control, he rolled us over so I was lying on his chest before throwing the quilt over us.

He threaded his fingers through my hair to hold me in place so he could lock our lips together in a deep, sweet kiss.

"Babe," He sighed once we parted. "That was incredible."

I gave a modest shrug. "It was just me being submissive the whole time."

Ranger caressed my face with his free hand. "It was more than that. Submitting yourself takes nerve and is showing someone that you have complete faith in them. Not many people consider that."

He touched our foreheads together. "I love how you only did it because of the shit I've had to deal with. But it means so much knowing that I truly have gained your trust, Babe."

I smiled and kissed his chest. "You've always had my trust, Ranger. You've always been there to catch me when I fall."

I lay my head over his heartbeat. "Nobody deserves my trust more than you. I love you."

I felt him stroke my hair. "I love you too, Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Today wasn't the best day, but I didn't have to go back to the death trap I called an apartment anymore so I couldn't say it was the worst either.

However, the weasel I called my cousin was a total ass (well, more than usual anyway), I had to go after middle aged perverts who liked to wear their birthday suits out in public and I had a run in with Morelli which resulted in one of us having a doughnut smashed into our face. I really wanted to eat that doughnut too.

I walked into the apartment, threw my keys into the bowl and flopped down onto the sofa with my head resting on the arm.

I noticed Ranger walking out of the kitchen from the corner of my eye. He looked at me for a beat before kneeling beside me.

"By the look on your face, you've either seen things that cannot be unseen or you haven't had a single doughnut all day."

"Both." I groaned. "Have you ever seen an old guy in his skin-sweater?"

"No."

"Consider yourself lucky! Also, I bumped into Morelli, he said a bunch of catty things and he had my doughnut all over his face."

He shook his head. _"That bastard,"_

I made a puppy dog pout. "I really wanted that doughnut too."

Ranger smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead. He stood up and went into the bedroom.

An hour had gone by and I had spent it in front of the TV. _60 inch plasma screen HDTV._ At least there was some light at the end of the tunnel.

A knock came from the door. Ranger didn't come out of the bedroom.

"Come in." I answered.

The door opened and Ella walked in carrying a plate.

She smiled as she approached me. "Carlos said you've had a bad day." She placed the plate onto the coffee table. My jaw hit the floor. "Boston Creams are your favourite, aren't they?"

I sprung up off the sofa and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. _"Ella, will you adopt me?"_

Ella chuckled as she hugged me back. "I'm glad you're happy, _Cariño_."

Another hour had passed and I was full of cream and pastry; Ranger still hadn't come out of the bedroom.

" _Babe, can you come in here?"_ I heard him call.

I got up and went into the room.

"Is something the…?" I stopped in my tracks as my words trailed off.

Ranger stood by the bed. His hair was down and hung in a shiny curtain of black. His chest was bare but to cover his _manly pride_ he wore the black silk boxers I loved seeing him in so much; _they were tight, smooth and clung on to all the right curves of his body._ A black leather collar was tied around his neck with a short leash attached. Matching cuffs were wrapped around his wrists. My ovaries ached just looking at him.

He smiled at my dumbstruck expression before moving towards me. "I can't stop thinking about that night when we played _master and lover._ I even bragged about it to Tank and the others."

My cheeks darkened to a shade of red but I felt a surge of delight and satisfaction warm in my chest.

" _Since you've had a shit day…"_ He knelt down before me; his eyes pure black. "I thought for tonight, I'd return the favour with _Mistress and inamorato."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Inamorato?"

"It means _lover_ in Spanish and it sounds better than _gigolo."_

It took a while for me to process everything.

 _Ranger was at my mercy…he was kneeling at my feet…I was in control…_

With a growing smile, I hooked the leash with my fingers and pulled him to his feet. I tugged him forward and slammed my lips against his in a bruising kiss before jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist. Ranger stumbled and fell back onto the bed.

He laughed as I planted kisses on every inch of his face and neck. "Babe, is this all you plan to do all night?"

" _Shut up and kiss me!_ "

Ranger grinned. " _Yes Mistress."_

 _God I loved it when he said that._

Like a good _inamorato,_ he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer to him. He submitted as I slid my tongue in and explored his mouth; I felt him moan as I bit his bottom lip.

He sucked on my tongue, making me thread my fingers through his hair to hold him in place as I deepened the kiss.

Before I could lose myself, I broke the kiss and pulled him up with me by the leash as I got off the bed.

"Undress me." I told him.

Ranger blinked at me. "Undress you?"

I nodded. " _Yes. I love it when you do that. Then I can see if I can put your body to good use."_

The huskiness in my voice made my nipples hard as well as dilating Ranger's eyes further into black lust filled pools. I glanced down and smiled at the bulge behind the silk boxers.

" _As you wish, Mistress."_

I followed every move his fingers made as they began to unbutton my blouse. He slid the white material off my shoulders until it fell to the floor. He knelt down again to unzip my jeans; he pulled them down while placing kisses on my stomach.

His fingers caressed the sides of my legs, sending my hormones crazy as I stepped backwards out of my jeans so I was standing in my underwear.

Before he could hook his fingers into my panties, I grabbed the leash again and pulled him back up to press my hungry lips against his, pushing him back onto the bed where I straddled his hips.

I buried my face into his neck, inhaling the smell of his Bulgari Green Tea shower gel before nipping and kissing the skin under his jaw. I felt his throat vibrate as he made a low growl.

I pushed myself upright as I spied a pair of hook and chains on the nightstand. Ranger followed my gaze and looked back at me. "They came with the cuffs."

A slow- and slightly sadistic- grin grew on my lips. "Arms above your head." I said, the night our roles were reversed playing through my mind.

Ranger chuckled silently as he obeyed. I leant over, grabbed the chains and fastened them on to the leather cuffs before securing them to the head board.

I leant back to admire the masterpiece in front of me which had sent my hormones on a frenzy.

He was bound and at my mercy. His arms tied and secured; every one of his muscles tight and bulging.

I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. He moaned as I ran my fingernails down his pecs and over his nipples.

I felt his hardness through my panties when we parted for breath. I shuffled back on all fours and hooked my fingers through the waistline of his boxers, pulling them down and freeing his _pride._

I crawled back over him and untied the collar and leash from around his neck; I let the hard leather trail over his chest and across his abs before tossing it aside.

Ranger sucked in a deep breath as I held him tight in my grasp and stroked his length.

I smirked. "Do you like that?"

" _Yes… Mistress_." He gasped.

I let go of him, enjoying the frustration flashing in his eyes. "Do you want more, _my inamorato?"_

" _Yes, please…Mistress_."

Climbing off the bed, I turned my back to him. Slowly, I slid the straps of my bra down my arms; feeling his eyes taking in my movements as I reached behind and unhooked the clasp; letting it drop to the floor before sliding my panties down my legs to join it.

I turned to face him again and smiled at his current state. His lips were pressed in a firm line as his chest rose shakily up and down while all of his frustration showed _down below._

" _How bad do you want me?"_ I whispered, crawling back on top of him.

Ranger's breath hitched as I brushed against him. I could feel him probing me as he tilted his hips upward. "Very bad." He panted.

Kneeling next to him, I held the tip of him and gently squeezed.

I revelled in delight and satisfaction as I watched him arch his back; the strained groan revving in his throat as he strained against the chains.

His gasps came out in laboured pants as I let go. " _Dios…Mistress…please…I am so close…"_

Smiling, I loomed over him; placing a sweet kiss on his lips before leaving a trail of caresses on his jaw and down his neck before I straddled his hips again.

"You're going to have to beg for it~" I sang, gliding my tongue and grazing my teeth along his neck and collar bone.

Ranger's skin glistened with sweat. He licked his lips after managing to catch his breath. "Please Mistress, I am so close! You're making me insane. I need this… _I need you._ "

Content with his words, I slid on top of him in one firm stroke.

Hot pleasure engulfed me as Ranger growled in ecstasy. I leant forward and dragged my fingernails down his chest and abs again.

Ranger gripped the chains and arched his back; I was barely able to contain the moan as he moved inside of me.

I rocked my hips forward and a spasm of pleasure rippled through me. I quickened my pace, wallowing in the sensation of him sliding in and out of me as he met my movements with each thrust.

I leant forward to capture our lips in a hot, deep kiss. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and raked them down his chest one last time before pushing myself up.

I enclosed around him as the orgasm engulfed me; tearing a moan from my lips while Ranger groaned out a gasp.

Once we both remembered how to breathe again, I unclasped the cuffs from around his wrists and climbed off of him. He cradled me in his arms as I lay down beside him and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"That was amazing." I sighed contently as Ranger pulled the quilt over us. "I had no idea you trusted me so much."

He smiled, caressed my cheek and held me for another sweet kiss. "I always have, Babe. There's no one I trust more than you."

I nuzzled into his neck. "I love you."

He held me tighter to him. "I love you, _mi amante."_


End file.
